


Happily Ever After

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: The Rockstar AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Rom Com Shenanigans, Romantic Fluff, seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: In which Dean pulls some rom-com shit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Rockstar AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Happily Ever After

“I dunno, Sammy, I think this was a fuckin’ awful idea,” Dean mutters under his breath, barely audible under the cheers of the audience as they start chanting for an encore. “Jesus fuck, what if -” **  
**

“Dean,” Sam says firmly. “We’ve gone over this a million times.” 

“What if they…” He gestures around at some of the members of Business As Usual, who have been watching the whole show from sidestage. 

“If Bobby trusts their manager, so do I. This way at least we know before we invite them on a real tour,” Sam points out. 

“Sammy, I don’t think I can do this.” Dean looks shaky and anxious, now, and his eyes keep darting over to where Cas is checking on the guitar he usually uses for their encore. Charlie is next to him, looking furtively back at Dean every few seconds.

“Bobby pulled every string he’s got to make this show happen on short notice. If you don’t follow through, he’s gonna be _pissed.”_

“Yeah, but -” 

“What did I say?” 

Dean takes a deep breath. “Cas is worth being brave for.” 

“Yes.” Sam gestures to Charlie, who starts to tug a confused Cas in their direction. “Go on. I gotta get Harry on Facetime.” 

“Right,” Dean says, with one last deep breath, and then he turns and marches back out onto the stage, alone. Sam pulls out his phone and FaceTimes Harry, who picks up right away, even though it’s some ungodly hour of the morning where he is. His hair is a wild snarl of bedhead and he’s trying to peel an orange while also holding his phone steady. 

“What is Dean doing?” Cas hisses, alarmed, and Charlie has to keep a tight grip on his arm to stop him from following Dean onto the stage. “I’m not ready, I need -” 

“Just listen,” Sam tells him. Cas looks dubious. 

Sam gives Harry a quick smile and then turns the camera around, pointing it so that he can see Dean, who has gotten himself set up with a stool and an acoustic. Sam keeps the phone close to his chest, making sure that nobody will catch a glimpse of Harry’s (regrettably recognizable) face. 

“So,” Dean says into the mic, and the crowd quiets. “Um… I’m doing something a little special tonight. I want to play you a new song I’ve been workin’ on.” He clears his throat anxiously. “It’s for someone… someone I’m crazy about. These are some things I should’ve said a long time ago, but I’m not great at talking about my feelings, so I wrote about ‘em instead. Here goes.” 

Dean sneaks a quick glance over to where Cas, Sam, and Charlie are watching from the side of the stage, and Sam can see him take another deep breath before he starts to play the soft, wistful melody. 

Cas’s profile is illuminated by the harsh blue stage lights, and Sam can see the moment it all clicks; Cas’s mouth drops open, and he sways slightly on the spot. As Dean starts to sing about waiting and missed opportunities, a smile spreads over Cas’s face, bright and dazed, until he’s completely lit up with it. He looks happier than Sam has ever seen him before. 

The crowd is so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everybody’s completely transfixed by Dean’s voice, his usual growl gone shaky and raw with emotion. 

Charlie moves in closer, wrapping an arm around Cas’s waist, so that she and Sam are flanking Cas: her on his left, Sam on the right. Sam drapes his free arm over Cas’s shoulders and squeezes him tight. 

He glances back to where Spencer, Penelope, and JJ are watching, a little bit behind him, and wonders how they’ll react. Penelope’s dabbing away tears and Spencer’s watching with rapt attention, but JJ is looking right back at him, or rather, at Cas… so one of them, at least, has already figured out who Dean is singing about. There’s this sharp, knowing expression on her face that makes Sam nervous, for a second, until she flashes him a warm smile and a discreet thumbs up. He feels a little bubble of relief swell and pop in his chest. 

He’s feeling a little misty-eyed, but he doesn’t want to let go of Cas to wipe his eyes; Cas doesn’t seem totally steady on his feet, and Sam thinks he might need the support. 

On stage, Dean is strumming the bridge, and just before he launches into the last verse his gaze darts back to Cas, taking in the way he’s beaming. Dean grins helplessly too, when he sees it, and the last of the anxious shake disappears from his voice as he belts out the final chorus. 

Sam’s so fucking proud of his brother it feels like his ribcage might burst. 

When Dean finishes, the applause is deafening. 

“Thanks,” he says gruffly, with a little wave, as he gets to his feet unsteadily. “We’ll see you again real soon.” He looks wide-eyed and scared as he starts to walk offstage, eyes locked with Cas’s the entire way. 

Sam takes a couple steps back, giving them space, and Charlie does the same, after checking to make sure that Cas is still well out of sight of the audience. 

Dean stops, face to face with Cas. They both look stunned. Dean’s hands twitch up like he wants to grab Cas’s, but he can’t quite make himself reach out, and for a moment neither of them move. Sam’s holding his breath. It feels like everybody backstage is holding their breath, even the near-strangers in B.A.U.; they’re all watching, hope and anticipation written all over their faces. 

“Please just kiss him already,” Penelope blurts out, and that finally breaks the spell. 

Dean doesn’t hesitate any more. He steps in, pulling Cas close, and smiles into the kiss with his hands fisted tight in the back of Cas’s t-shirt like he never wants to let go. 

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Sam says, exhaling, and Charlie’s practically bouncing next to him, letting out a little cheer. 

“It’s like a fucking rom-com. Who does that shit in real life?” Emily is saying, but she’s grinning. Everyone is. 

On Sam’s phone screen, Harry is drying his eyes with the edge of a massive white hotel comforter, and Sam misses him fiercely for a moment. He turns the camera back around to mouth a silent “talk tomorrow.” Harry says something that Sam can’t quite make out. 

“What?” Sam asks, and holds the phone close. 

Harry repeats, “And then they lived happily ever after.” 


End file.
